It Was A Funeral For A Friend
by Seazu
Summary: AU, Murder/Mystery, based on the relationships between characters that will only make sense to the members of the ASKSPN Tumblr family. Written for ask-Gen, featuring Genevieve, War, Ruby, Kali, Crowley, Jared P, Oliver P, Samantha, Michael, Cas and more


The cemetery was filled with the low buzz of reverent conversation. For the amount of people who were gathered though, it was really quite hushed. The reason for this was the peculiar circumstances that surrounded the death they had gathered to mourn. It had always been dangerous to gather so many natural enemies in one place: demons, deities, hunters and humans. However, the reason for their hostility and caution towards eachother now had more to do with their own suspicions. Although the death had been officially called an accident, everyone here knew better – but only one person knew the truth. And that was why everyone regarded one another as if it was a giant game of Cluedo; and the tensions only grew as the funeral proceeded.

**~Temper Trap**

Oliver Padalecki huddled into himself at the top of the stairs. It was his fault this was happening, and he knew it. As laid back as his parents had been since his impromptu arrival, he was feeling the full force of what they were capable of right then. The roars of his father as he spat viciously down the phone at Gen made Ollie cringe.

A few days staying with his mother and he had ended up being carted back to his dad's place drunk, and a little high. And because he hadn't listened to Gen, Jared was now blaming her for his state. A wave of nausea hit him again and he swayed a little. His eyes slid shut and his hands moved from gripping his knees to his stomach. He was snapped suddenly from this wave of sickness as his foot slipped and he jerked forward, but he managed to catch himself just before he went tumbling down the staircase.

His eyes were wide open as he panted, frozen in the position for a few moments, so in shock that even Jared's bitter words were blotted out. When his heart stopped hammering in his chest he managed to relax enough to stand, just in time to run to the bathroom and start retching again at the illness coming from the falling-feeling combined with his horrible hangover.

When he finally built himself up again to tackle the stairs to go down to the kitchen and get some water, Jared was slamming down the phone. His eyes were wild with fury, and that signature frown was plastered on his face.

"Uh da-"

"I'm going out."

**~Give Peace a Chance**

"You had no right, you know that?" War said harshly, his hands zipping through the air with every word he spoke. He always had been so expressive when talking, pulling faces, making gestures – but they were more violent now, really trying to get across how deeply she had scarred him.

"Look, I said I was sorry – what more do you want from me?" she asked, knowing things wouldn't end quite as easily as she hoped.

"I was actually beginning to trust you, and you threw everything in my face," he said, his voice lower now as he shook his head and turned away from her a little. He was ashamed at himself; everyone he ever trusted had eventually turned their backs on him. It had always been inevitable; he didn't know what it was about this woman that made him think things would turn out any different.

"I know, I know," she said softly, taking a step towards him but hesitating. Her deep eyes were filled with regret and sadness, that much was obvious to him. He knew that what she had said about him and Lucifer was a slip off the tongue, but it hadn't come from nowhere, and he had to make her understand that it hurt him deeper than anyone had ever tried.

He turned to look at her again, knowing she had stopped moving towards him to comfort him because she was afraid. But the look of sorrow in his deep blue eyes was so intense when he caught her gaze that she walked the rest of the way to him and hugged him tight. He didn't resist, he didn't have it in him to hold up the cocky façade the rest of the world saw; not when it came to the pain he felt for Lucifer leaving him. "I just can't fill the void," he said softly, and she cooed gently as a response, her hand rubbing his back.

Despite himself, he found her reminding him of how he was comforted by Luci as a child when he had nightmares. And when she looked up at him, he couldn't stop himself from bringing his lips to hers and kissing her softly.

She pulled away from him immediately, and stared back, confusion in her chocolate eyes. Neither of them spoke for a few moments. They just stared at eachother, trying to understand what feelings were beginning to rush through them. And then suddenly she pulled War down again, and they kissed, with more passion and urgency now. Her hands cupped his face while his began to roam the sweet curves of her perfect body. This kiss had been a long time coming for both of them, and it showed in how invested they became. She pressed into him and they stumbled a little awkwardly across the expanse of the kitchen, coming dangerously close to the hot ring on the stove she had been using to heat her tea. His hand was about to press into it to steady himself when her eye happened to flicker open and she caught him just in time, pulling them both away from it. They staggered back into the kitchen counter, and his hands pressed into it as she hopped up, making them level with eachother. Their tongues tickled together, causing static, and he began to pull away placing soft little kisses and nips down her cheek and neck. Her head fell back, giving in to the pleasure and letting out a little moan.

And then the doorbell rang.

War froze, and her eyes rolled a little with impatience. She let out a sigh and pushed him back apologetically so she could slide off the counter and answer the door. His jaw set firmly as he watched her leave, hair a little ruffled on one side, and pulling at her dress to straighten it again.

**~A Woman Scorned**

Gen opened the door to Kali, who smiled warmly at her friend, "You wanted me to babysit for you?" she said, taking in Gen's appearance and letting a knowing look spread across her face.

Gen hesitated for a moment before rolling her eyes at herself and nodding, "right, right – of course, come on in!" She stood aside to let Kali enter the house, and led her back to the kitchen where War was probably still standing.

Kali followed her in, closing the door behind her, and walking through the house she knew so well into the kitchen. Gen was about to announce that War was there too when Kali caught sight of him, and stormed ahead of Gen, right up to the man. Her eyes were burning hot and her finger pointed to him in a harsh accusatory manner; "you."

War chuckled, seemingly undeterred by Kali's venomous tone, "something the matter, baby doll?" he said lightly, though Gen did notice him backing away from Kali slightly. She was keeping her distance from the two as well, not sure what this was about or how far it would go, but it seemed smart to back away.

"You had to go and open your big trap, didn't you?" she said, her nose wrinkling in disgust, "and now Patrick won't talk to me."

War made a face of exasperation, "you mean you little Witch toy-boy is taking a hissy fit? Oh, well that's definitely my fault," the sarcasm dripping off his voice brought a whisper of a smile to Gen, but her face faded back to worry almost as quickly, "come on guys," she said, trying to break them up, but she was ignored completely.

"You had to start flirting with me, and insulting him, and now he thinks I'm some two-bit whore," she snapped back, her eyes still on fire with rage.

War feigned a yawn and walked past her to the other side of the kitchen, pulling a look of boredom across his face as he regarded her through half-lidded eyes, "so buy him something pretty and he'll forget about it, honestly Kali, you need to learn to look after these little projects of yours."

A flash of pure hatred shot through her, and the shortness of her temper combined made her reach out for the nearest hard thing and throw it at War. This happened to be a glass vase which shattered on the counter War had been leaning against before he disappeared. Kali let out a roar of anger at the space he previously filled, but he was long gone and probably laughing his ass off at them.

"Kali?" Gen said eventually to the heavily panting bull of a woman. Kali turned to Gen and the rage seemed to sap away from her eyes; she relaxed her aggressive posture and sighed in exasperation at herself.

"I'm sorry, Gen – I'll replace that," she said weakly, "I just-… this thing with Patrick… I'm sorry."

Gen smiled and nodded, knowing all too well what her friend was going through, and just how frustrating War could be in these situations – or any situation for that matter. "Don't worry about it – you don't have to take Samantha either, it's fine," she said reassuringly.

Kali frowned, wagging her hands in front of her and heading back out of the kitchen, "no, no – hey, I promised I would take her off you for tonight, and I will – she's upstairs, right?"

Gen smiled thankfully, "yeah," it had been a while since her and Ruby had had some proper time alone.

**~Fire in the Disco**

"You _what_?" Ruby hissed.

Gen faltered. Their relationship had always been so centralised on trust and honesty – that was the blood bond, and the brand and the pact when they had gotten back together, "I'm sorry, it just happened…"

Ruby shook her head, rolling her eyes. She had been back home just a few minutes and Gen had landed this bomb on her, "how does making out with War 'just happen'?" she asked, waggling her fingers in the air to suggest quotation marks, and mocking Gen's voice.

Gen looked hurt for a moment, barely able to make eye contact with her partner. When she didn't say anything Ruby fired up again, "you have a thing for him, don't you?" she snapped so harshly that Gen flinched.

"Oh come on, you know I don't – the guy's an asshole… I just felt sorry for him and-"

"Gen, sweetie, that's _not _how you show people pity," Ruby snarled.

Tears rose in her eyes at the lashings of Ruby's words. She hated this, she hated them being at eachother's throats, because she loved Ruby – more than she had ever loved anyone. And they had fun together too. The worst thing was, if she had cleared it with her wife first, she probably would have been fine with her just kissing the Horseman. This had been spontaneous though. This hadn't been thought out, she had just reacted.

"You're seriously going to cry?" Ruby said starkly, obviously seething from the whole situation, their emotions mixing and becoming tangled in the blood bond. "Ugh, you know what," he said quickly, grabbing her keys and jacket again, "I'm outta here."

Gen tried to tell her not to go as the blond stormed out the door, but her voice crackled and croaked in her throat. She just watched the Demon walk out, not sure if she would come back when she had cooled down.

And then, for what felt like the first time all day, Gen was alone in the house. Alone with her pain, as the whole place fell silent.

**~Death comes knocking**

Everyone gathered at Genevieve's funeral had their death glares directed at someone, because everyone that had seen her that day had evidence stacked against them. War's fingerprints, saliva and DNA were all over her, and the crime scene; Kali's obvious aggression and prints on the broken vase could have meant accidental murder; Ruby's grudge against Gen for cheating on her was an obvious motive; as was Jared's lack of alibi and him being the last person to call her. However, the person getting the harshest stares that day was Crowley.

The Demon King of Hell had been there too, he had been the last person there in fact, and he had been the one who found her body, apparently. He told the authorities he had been called by Gen earlier in the day, even before Jared had called, because she wanted to discuss Annabel. That she told him she missed her daughter and wanted her back for good. Obviously to the speculators here, that news wouldn't have went down well with Crowley, and his obvious want to kill Ruby combined – he may have just come knocking on their door with a knife in each hand.

But he ignored the glares, even managed something of a look of regret. He had loved Gen once, no matter what he said; especially in the beginning. And seeing her coffin before him now was all too horrible for him, knowing he never got the chance to square things between them properly.

Not far from him, War shifted his weight from foot to foot a little nervously. He knew he hadn't directly anything to do with Gen's death, and yet he felt all the more responsible. For most of the prime suspects, he could at least be called an accessory – in his own mind anyway. He had caused Ruby's rage by kissing her wife; he had roweled up Kali and then disappeared to leave Gen with the brunt of her fiery temper; he had led to Gen and Crowley's separation originally – so truth be told the only person he hadn't anything to do with was Jared.

Jared was there too though, across from War; but tears fell freely from his crumpled face. He had always carried a torch for Gen, and he loved her more than anyone, still. But he had no alibi's. He had stormed out of the house after an argument with her and Oliver had been witness to it all. This left their son with a heavy shoulder of guilt. Standing next to his father, that pressure was obvious – his face was red and puffy from crying and he couldn't stop thinking that this was all his fault. At the very least that he had made her day worse by infecting his parent's relationship further with the vicious argument that had possibly been their last words to eachother. He didn't suspect Jared of murder, but his mother's suicide had crossed his mind. After everything that he had heard happened to her during her last day he knew she would have been an emotional wreck. And it wasn't too far of a leap to make. Jared pressed an arm around Ollie's shoulder and pulled him close. The boy looked up, but his eyes almost immediately shot back down to the ground. He couldn't stand seeing his dad crying. He had always been so strong, so seeing him this weak brought to light the reality of the situation and just how bad everything was.

Ruby was nothing. The Demon was seated by her wife's coffin, and sobbing so uncontrollably and with so much pain that no one could bear to watch her. The broken blood tie was a pain that was beyond hard to handle for anyone. It was a pain that very few people present could say they've experienced, and War knew this, his eyes briefly flitting to the blonde. But he couldn't comfort her, because he was smart enough to know that that gesture wouldn't be well-received. Ruby's insides churned, with every flash of a memory that popped into her head. She tried to keep herself occupied by looking around her, and trying to see people but every face made her remember Gen and she couldn't stop the waves of tears and overflowing emotions from bubbling to the surface. She wanted to die, she wanted to be with her in death, she wanted that screaming hole inside her to just disappear. She had loved this woman. She had _always _loved her. Everything Genevieve had touched was a memory of her now. The house was a living tribute to her scent, her words, her musical laughter… a hollow cry erupted from Ruby and she sank deeper into herself, just wishing she could bring her back somehow. Somehow.

A fluster of wings brought a troop of Angels to the scene, and the hand of a redhead was placed softly on Ruby's shoulder. She looked up numbly to see Anna standing with a solemn expression on her porcelain face but neither woman said anything.

War nodded slightly at Castiel who had actually shown up. He was surprised to say the least, but he was there. His eyes picked through the Angels, genuinely shocked a lot of them had turned up, or even turned up together. There truly was a truce for this occasion. They had all came to pay their final respects to Gen and watch her be buried. Of course many had insisted she be cremated and one or two suggested a Hunter's funeral – but she wasn't any of these things. She was Human, and she wanted to be buried, and that was what Ruby had insisted happen. She wanted a place to come and visit so she could feel close to her, and she wanted the chance to be able to bring her back.

War's eyes caught Michaels. And their sharp gazes were held for a few moments before he shook his head and pushed his way through the crowd and disappeared. He couldn't be here, he couldn't watch her sink into the ground, and he couldn't stand the looks people were giving him. Most of all though, he didn't want to be in the presence of that Angel.

Oliver had been right though – not about suicide: that was something Genevieve Cortese wasn't capable of. In most respects she thought it was a selfish act, because she was just too self_less _to be able to leave her loved ones behind with that pain. No, he was right that she was an emotional wreck. She had had one horrible encounter after another all through the day. The person responsible for her death was at the funeral too though, it just hadn't been anyone the speculators expected.

Gen had walked back into the kitchen after sitting in a silent cocoon of numbness immediately prior to Ruby's departure. However, she didn't want to be so unproductive, and simply cry into a tub of ice-cream and feel self-pity, so she forced herself to stand. And she made herself walk into the kitchen to finally turn off the stove and start cleaning the place.

She had had her back to this person when they manifested practically silently, but their greeting had caused her to whip around in shock. Seeing someone standing there when she least expected… she slipped on the puddle of water from the vase Kali had smashed and her head banged off the counter knocking her unconscious before landing with a sickening squelch into the shards of broken glass that still littered the hard stone floor.

The unannounced guest had stood there in surprise, unmoving for a few moments before they simply disappeared again, leaving her still body to be discovered just an hour later by her dear Crowley.

The guest watched on silently as her body was lowered into the ground, wondering if it could really be called murder.

It was only an accident, right?


End file.
